In a shift register structure; there is an inevitable parasitic capacitance in a pull-down transistor in a pull-down structure connected to an output terminal. Due to a coupling effect of the parasitic capacitance of the pull-down transistor itself, a signal for controlling the gate of the transistor will be influenced by a clock signal associated with the output of the transistor. For example, a transition in the clock signal may lead to a change in the potential at the gate of the pull-down transistor, which will cause the output waveform of the shift register to fluctuate, such that the output signal, and in turn the output effect, from the shift register will be degraded.